


Next Stage!

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Category: Free!
Genre: 2020 Summer Olympics, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Starting Days, Kind of Canon Compliant, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, the olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: Two weeks before The Olympics. Some friends gathered to remember.





	Next Stage!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Stage!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232330) by [wandererstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark). 



> Season 3 of Free! has finished with this message: see you in 2020. However, that year I will be training for a really important exam, one to resolve my future... (I didn't want to sound so dramatic)  
> Anyway, enjoy this short oneshot!
> 
> \----
> 
> Hey there!! It's my second time writing in English! Please, if there's any grammar error or misspelling, contact me on my Twitter @wandererstark (DM are opened to everyone) or my Tumblr (yui-chan96) :)

‘Thank you very much’ Makoto said to the teacher who had opened the door of the swimming pool. He remembered him from his time at Iwatobi: he was his tutor in his first year.

\- It’s a pleasure to see our alumni. – the gray-haired man smiled – Especially when three of them will be representing your country at The Olympics.

\- We’ll do our best!! – as Asahi yell behind him, the old man got startled.

\- Baka-Asahi. You scared the teacher.

\- Don’t worry, Kirishima. – the teacher calmed him down – I’m glad you are all so fired up. We’ll be cheering up.

\- Thank you very much – the three of them said at once: Asahi, Ikuya and Haru.

When the teacher left, a quiet atmosphere surrounded them, broken only by the wind against the branches.

\- This is where we became friends…

\- And it’s where we first saw Haru swimming free!

\- Why do you say that, Asahi? We all saw each other, didn’t we?

\- Because he was so astonished that he forgot how to swim free.

\- EH?!

\- ‘I’m a genius. I’m a genius. I’m a genius’. – Ikuya imitate him.

\- S-Shut up. How about you? If my memory doesn't fail me, you would copy Haru even in the way of eating.

\- I-I already told you that you were imagining that!

\- Alright, alright – Makoto intervened, calming them down just like he would do with his students, making them blush.

‘Ah! I’m gonna have a look at the locker room!’ Asahi said, followed by Makoto and both of them laughing as they recall their reflexes training with Nao-senpai. Ikuya was about to follow them when he saw Haru straing to a point next to the swimming pool; he looked up and smilied each other: they kept their promise, and they would keep it again swimming for the same team in the next Olympics.

Them, Asahi, and…

\- Rin! Wait! – they could hear Sousuke’s voice far from there.

\- Ah! We finally find you!

\- What took you so long? – Makoto took interest while going next to Haru again.

\- I wanted to show them where I used to play basketball… - Kisumi was upset.

\- And afterwards he insisted on throwing some balls – Hiyori smiled.

\- You should be careful, Hiyori. The Olympics are in two weeks.

\- Don’t worry, Ikuya.

\- So, this is where you used to swim?

\- You were in Sidney at that moment, didn’t you?

\- This is where we first met Sousuke too. He wasn’t really polite, though… Oi!! Ikuya, why do you hit me?!

\- Mmm? What do they mean? – Rin asked his friend.

\- Nothing – he answered really serious, Asahi stood on end even though he knew Sousuke was joking.

They were chatting for some hours at the edge of the swimming pool. Haru was about to jump a few times, but he always stopped just in time. Everybody would joke that ‘Haru had matured and stopped jumping to the water anytime he could’.

\- Shut up – Haru said behind the glass of juice he was drinking.

\- Who would have ever thought that you all would get to this point when we where kids?

\- The Olypmics…

\- We’ll do our best!!

\- At the relay race too! – said Hiyori while Makoto nodded in his direction. It felt strange he wouldn’t be swimming backstroke with his friends, but he was happy it was Hiyori the one to replace him.

\- You better resign yourself to the silver medal! My team will be the one to take the first position.

\- I wouldn’t be so sure of myself, Rin.

\- Be careful not to make Rin cry.

\- EH?!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Anything to improve? Ship in common? Follow me on my Twitter and let's talk!!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!!


End file.
